Moments Like These
by SweetSinger2010
Summary: Anakin and Padme spend a quiet moment together one Coruscanti night and decide what to name their baby.


Author's Note: This is a little one-shot I'm posting because of a random idea. This'll be the last fic I do for a little while because I'm taking a stab at a multi-chaptered story and I don't want to attempt to post until I have at least three chapters typed and ready to go on Microsoft Word. Until then, wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas, etc.

Moments Like These

They had just settled into bed, but Anakin was already asleep. He was exhausted by the day's events, and rightly so. After all, it wasn't everyday that he defeated a Sith lord, rescued the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, _and _landed a severely damaged flagship in one piece. Well, _half _of a damaged flagship, anyway.

Padmé Skywalker looked at her sleeping husband tenderly and whispered "I love you, my darling" into his ear. She knew that he had heard. Smiling, she turned over on her side and found a comfortable sleeping position. She subconsciously laid her hands on her belly. She was so very relieved that Anakin was happy that they were going to have a baby. In fact, she had never seen him happier than the moment that she told him she was pregnant.

_A baby. _Padmé thought. She remembered holding her sister's children when they were infants and couldn't wait to hold her own precious miracle. A smile spread across her face and quickly turned into a yawn. She closed her eyes and let sleep come and claim her.

She hadn't been asleep for three minutes when she felt a new sensation in her belly.

The baby's first kick!

When it became apparent that her baby wasn't sleepy, Padmé sat up in bed. She looked at Anakin.

_He looks so peaceful. _She thought. _I would hate to wake him, but…_

Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered softly into his ear. "Ani," she called. He didn't stir. "Ani," she said again, this time shaking him ever so gently. "Wake up."

That did the trick. Anakin shot up. His sapphire eyes held a groggy, tired expression and Padmé felt instantly guilty. But not _too _guilty.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked the questions rapidly. He was _very _concerned about his wife and unborn child. Now, Padmé felt _really _guilty.

"We're both fine, Ani." She said apologetically.

"Are you sure?"

"I _promise_. I'm so sorry for waking you, my love. I just…" Without being able to explain any further, Padmé's voice trailed off and she took Anakin's left hand and placed it on her abdomen. Anakin felt a little bump against his palm.

"What was that?" He asked with a smile.

"It was a kick," Padmé said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The baby is very excited to meet her daddy."

Anakin's eyes lit up. _A baby girl!_ "The baby is a girl?"

"I don't know. I asked the medi-droid not to spoil the surprise. Do you want a little girl?"

Anakin rubbed Padmé's swollen belly. "As long as baby and mommy are perfectly healthy, I don't care whether or not we have a boy or girl."

She jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "Do you care what we name the baby?"

"Of course! Have _you_ thought about any names?"

Padmé rested her head on Anakin's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well," she began with a small yawn, "if the baby is a boy, I want to name him Luke."

"I think that's a fine name. And what if the baby is a girl?"

"I wanted to wait until I saw you to decide on a girl's name." Padmé looked up into her husband's gorgeous eyes. "If we're having a little girl, I thought that maybe we could name her Shmi."

Anakin kissed Padmé's forehead. A small, sad smile formed on his lips. He missed his mother terribly.

"Mom always hated her name." He laughed. "She made me promise that if I ever had a daughter I wouldn't name her Shmi. I think that I only six years old when I made that promise." Padmé laughed too.

"Then what _will _you name your daughter? You did say that you had been thinking about what to name the baby."

Anakin gave her a sly grin. "_If _the baby is a girl. And, yes, I have been thinking about the baby's name."

"And?"

"Centuries ago, Tatooine had an honest government. The Hutts hadn't taken over yet. There was a young monarch named Leia. She was adored by the people because she was fair and kind. When the government started to collapse, she stood her ground until the very end.

"In the first few years that the Hutts were in control, Leia was a very popular name for girls because of its meaning."

Padmé was intrigued. "What does it mean?"

"It means 'bold and beautiful', among other complimentary things."

"Ani, that's perfect! It's all settled. If the baby is a boy, we'll name him Luke and if the baby is a girl we'll name her Leia." She smiled at an afterthought. "It will be so wonderful to be 'mommy'."

Anakin stroked his wife's soft curls. "You'll be the best mother in the whole galaxy."

"And you'll be the best father in the whole galaxy," Padmé murmured sleepily. Anakin looked down into her angelic face and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. He had no doubt that Padmé would be an excellent mother. He really hoped that he would be a good father. He didn't want to mess it up.

Padmé opened her eyes and looked at Anakin. She pulled his arms tighter around her. She felt safe and content. She reflected on how lucky she was. She had a wonderful husband who she truly loved and who truly loved her, and soon she would have a tiny baby.

Never mind the Senate. Never mind the Jedi. She and Anakin were happy and that was all that mattered.

"I love moments like these," she said softly. "Moments when there's just the two of us. Everything is perfect and uncomplicated, even if it's only for a little while. Why can't there be more?"

"There will be, angel. I promise." Anakin replied tenderly.

Before long, husband and wife succumbed to sleep in each other's arms and fell into dreams.

Padmé dreamed of two little children named Luke and Leia Skywalker.

Anakin dreamed too.

But his dream was far less pleasant.

_--FIN_


End file.
